Tell Me You Love Me
by Mine6Chan
Summary: Loki can't tell Tony what he wants to hear and Tony can no longer give Loki what he wants. This is their end.


Inspired by youtube clip: It will be alright / FrostIron (watch?v=V8GBtaU19xw&feature=player_embedded) - I saw this clip and felt I had to make a one-shot out of it. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Two years. Two years they've been together.

To Tony, this is practically a lifetime relationship-wise. And he's never had a relationship like this before. It's always been about one-night stands, flings, trysts. Nothing serious, never serious. But with Loki it's been two years.

Two years of highs and lows, where SHIELD has tried time and time again to take Loki into custody for harmless tricks and mischief caused worldwide. Where the Avengers where finally called into action due to an invading alien army.

With Tony, Loki has finally found something had didn't even know he was missing. Something his family could never give him, not matter how hard they tried.

But now everything's falling apart.

"You should have told me! Why didn't you?" Loki asks, accuses, begs and watches as Tony stops from where he was approaching him from across the room.

He is the God of Trickery, Mischiefs, Lies and Deceit. Has always been perceived as such and because of it, Loki has always put great value on honesty. For Tony, brash but honest Tony, to _lie_ to him, to _deceive_ him, is almost, if not worse than the actual act of betrayal itself.

There is a work bench between them. Tools, designs and machines are scattered around them. They're in Tony's lab, his workshop, and for the first time he wishes he wasn't. The look on Loki's face, the tears threatening to fall, the pain and the hurt that radiates off of him; Tony will forever remember them. His workshop now forever tainted.

"Don't tell me it was that woman!" There's anger now, rage. "Is it? Is it!"

Tony can't look at him as Loki's beautiful face contorts into something hideous. His heart sings at Loki's jealousy, but bile rises in the back of his throat and he _hates_. He can't speak. There are no words he can say.

"TELL ME!" Loki screams. Voice raw.

That first night with Pepper had been a mistake. The result of a long day filled with meetings, conferences, emotions running high, and several bottles of some of the most expensive wine shared between boss and assistant. But the second night, the third, and the fourth, and the fifth, and every night they'd spend together since; they had not been mistakes. And Tony can't explain why. Maybe because he wasn't supposed to, or maybe because there's something about deceiving the God of Deception, or maybe because Pepper is _Pepper_: familiar, and strange, and new, and safe, and exotic all at the same time. Tony doesn't know.

"You know, it all makes sense now." Loki sneers and Tony flinches.

He starts to pace. He starts throwing accusations. "You're arrogant! You're reckless! You're dangerous!" He wants to _hurt_. "You think you're so smart, so clever. You know nothing! You are _nothing_ but a small, weak, and insignificant man hiding behind money and masks!" And he knows how to. "You think you're making a difference, but none if it matters! You'll be forgotten, all your inventions useless! You're nothing!"

Tony hurts. Loki's words hurt but it's not the words that hurt. It's Loki saying them that hurts. It's Loki wanting to hurt him that hurts.

"You claimed to love me!" Loki yells and the implications of those words hurt deeper.

"Did _you_ love me? Ever?" Tony throws back. Because he can. Because now he wonders. Because Loki had never said the words. "Did you love me or not? Loki, I go to know." Because maybe that's why he went to Pepper. Because she would tell him she loves him. "Did you love me or not? ANSWER ME!"

Loki doesn't say anything. The words caught in his throat. How did it come to this? The two of them screaming at each other, demanding answers but unable to give them. How did they manage to last so long? Two years with so much unsaid between them.

Loki's silence tells Tony all he needs to know. Fuels his biggest fears. It was all a lie. Of course. Of course the God of Lies lies.

"You stood by my side these last two years." Tony says. What they had may have been a lie, but nonetheless Loki had been there. "You're free to walk now."

Loki wants to cry, he wants to scream. But if Tony wants him gone…

"This is goodbye."


End file.
